


personal heater

by felicvelvet



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicvelvet/pseuds/felicvelvet
Summary: "ahri's intention was going back to sleep. she really didn't want to let her heat ruin her sleep, especially when the group has a strict schedule since they're having a comeback.but it was getting unbearable. she thought if she should just get her vibrator, and got wet just thinking of it. it wasn't a problem, the vibrator.the problem was what happened next."ahri's heat is not letting her sleep, so she asks kai'sa for help.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Kudos: 107





	personal heater

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! it's my first work and i don't usually write smut,,,  
> hope you enjoy it anyways!

ahri's intention was going back to sleep. she really didn't want to let her heat ruin her sleep, especially when the group has a strict schedule since they're having a comeback.

but it was getting unbearable. she thought if she should just get her vibrator, and got wet just thinking of it. it wasn't a problem, the vibrator.  
the problem was what happened next.

you know, ahri and her bandmate, kai'sa, are pretty close. kai'sa is probably the closest to ahri between their bandmates.  
and when ahri thought about kai'sa maybe being awake to help her, she could feel herself getting wetter.

her heart was beating faster when she touched the doorknob. kai'sa's room. everything smelled like her, and it just made ahri really aroused.  
she always noticed kai'sa. her dances. her perfume. and the way the younger girl is pretty, almost perfect.   
maybe she failed to notice how wet she could get thinking about her friend.

"ahri..? is everything okay..?" kai'sa rubbed her eyes, turning the bed lamp on. "what time is it?"

"u-uh, kai'sa" ahri stuttered. fucking heat. "you know, I-"

"oh my god, ahri it's 3 am, what happened?" kai'sa asked, worried. she just saw the time on her phone screen.

"u-uhm, you see.." ahri's heart was beating so loud she thought kai'sa might have heard it. "you know... foxes have... uhm... we have something called heat, you know..."

"oh." kai'sa's face got red just by hearing it. "yes, of course" she signaled for ahri to keep talking.

"yeah... I... kinda need some help.."

the room got quiet. ahri was breathing loudly, and both the girls hearts were beating as fast as it could. ahri just wanted to sleep.  
or get fucked by kai'sa, but it seemed like none of it would happen any soon.

"i... i think i can handle this alone, kai'sa, go back to sleep" ahri said, quickly turning and grabbing the doorknob. 

"wait!" kai'sa whisper-screamed. she couldn't wake their bandmates. "you need help, y-you, i can help. i think" she talked so fast that if ahri wasn't wet she wouldn't have understood it.

but she did.  
oh boy, she did.

"c-can you?" ahri asked, already facing kai'sa, who looked anywhere but ahri's eyes.

"i mean, it'll make it easier for you for the next days, won't it?"

"i... yeah"

"then come here, so we can go back to sleep soon." kai'sa was nervous and anxious. it's not her first time having sex or anything.

but it's ahri. her friend and bandmate. her hot friend and bandmate.  
it's damn ahri and her cute foxy ears.   
and that fucking smell of arousal she's exhaling right now.

when ahri sat in kai'sa's bed. none of them said anything for maybe a whole minute. that's when ahri decided she should just get this over with, so she could sleep.  
it's definitely not cause she can't take it anymore and just needs to kiss those peachy lips kai'sa carries. definitely not.

so her hand goes on kai'sa's jaw. delicately holding it.

"can i... um, can i kiss you?"

kai'sa doesn't even talk now. her eyes are focused on her own hands. but she nods.  
and the kiss goes well. almost like it was meant to be.  
almost. in their minds. cause it's ahri's heat. and that's why they're here.

ahri feels like she's gonna explode. her heart keeps beating fast as if the need of sex once a month isn't part of her instinct.

kai'sa's feels intoxicated. like she should break the kiss. but she can't. and she does not want to.

and they kiss for some time till kai'sa's hands are on ahri's hips, and that's when the latter sits on her lap. the friction kai'sa's thigh makes against where ahri feels most sensitive now makes her whimper, and if kaisa's face wasn't red already, now it surely is.  
her hands don't leave ahri's hips though. actually, they start guiding ahri's movements against kaisa's thigh. and ahri's let out a moan. and two. and more.

"a-ah, kaisa" she breaks the kiss. "ah" she moans again. 

kai'sa thinks ahri is definitely a singer. her vocals are her favorite thing to hear now.  
she lies her head on ahri's shoulder, as ahri keeps moving, rubbing herself on kai'sa's thighs.

"ah" ahri is trying her best to keep her moans quiet. normally, this wouldn't be enough to make her moan loudly. but she feels really sensitive down there.

fucking heat.

"should we move?" kai'sa asks. unsure. she doesn't know what to do. to be honest, she doesn't even know why ahri is there, asking for her help instead of evelynn's (the bandmate is much better if ahri is looking for sex). she thought of just standing still until ahri comes on her thigh and goes to sleep.  
but a part of her wonders why would ahri even be there, if she could just rub herself on a pillow or something.

"yeah.." ahri murmured, and kai'sa is not sure of how they should move. "can you..."

ahri's voice trailed off. kai'sa looked at her and the hesitant look she received wasn't a good thing.

"ahri? what is it?" 

"can you use your fingers, kai?"

it's dark. except for kai'sa's bed lamp. and they're looking at each other's eyes as if they could sense both hearts were racing.

"oh." kai'sa breathes for the first time in what felt like hours. "yeah. sure"

when kai'sa doesn't move, though, ahri giggles.

"lay down, kai. I'll stay on top" 

kai'sa gives her a shy smile. a cute one, ahri thinks. and then they do as mentioned.  
the tension is back, but not as strong. 

ahri's smell is making kai'sa go wild. everytime she breathes, she feels like she's inside a part of ahri's world she can't be without permission.  
but she's there. with the key.

ahri sits on kai'sa's lap. they're both sweating, and the room is hot.  
ahri takes off her shirt. simply like that.  
and kai'sa's hands go on ahri's ribs on their own. she touches there, weakly.

it doesn't tickle. ahri thinks, surprised.  
but the mess she's making on her panties. that's not surprising.

kai'sa's thumbs caress her ribs, and then they go down and down till they're on her hips again. and there, kai'sa holds a bit stronger, before she goes down to ahri's legs.   
her movements are not forced. she opens ahri's legs a bit more. ahri feels like she could explode anytime now. and the curious look kai'sa's giving her now it's making her crazy.

"you can take your shirt off too, if it's too hot." ahri innocently suggests. 

kai'sa's not one to complain. she takes it off.  
and her shorts, too.  
and ahri's shorts.  
and they're back at the same position, except kai'sa can feel her leg getting wet with ahri's heat and she herself isn't that dry either.  
she sits on the bed, her back against the wall. her hands immediately go to ahri's thighs.  
ahri's back to rubbing against kai'sa's leg. but now, she has her head on kai'sa's shoulder. and that's where she whispers.

"your fingers, kai'sa." 

her voice is quiet and husky. and that's when kai'sa remembers that ahri, her friend, is on her heat. and on extreme need.  
and that woke something on kai'sa that ahri wasn't expecting.  
no, she wasn't expecting to feel kai'sa's middle finger and index against her clothed clit, slowly making movements.

"a-AH"

that's the loudest ahri has been this night. and kai'sa's panties are being ruined because of it. 

"it's okay, ahri" her other hand stroked one of ahri's foxy ears. "you're a singer, hm? let me hear you"

"k-kai'sa... a-AH" kai'sa's hands were inside her panties now. nothing between skin and skin. 

"that's it, baby, let me hear you."

it felt like heaven. ahri doesn't know if its because her heat can get her like that, or because kai'sa's hand - and calling her baby - can get her like that.  
maybe both. she can't really think. her mind goes blank the moment one of kai'sa's fingers are inside her.

"you ok there?"

"yea, k-keep going, please" ahri moaned. "u-uhm..." she was sweating. and kai'sa was, too. her body was so hot against ahri she felt like she would never be cold again. 

and she was getting warmer and warmer. kai'sa knew how to use her hands. she was rubbing her clit with her thumb while two fingers where pumping inside of her.

"kai!!" ahri cried. "ah!""

"its okay, foxy, let it out" she calmed her by stroking her foxy ear again.

"hmm, kai'sa!" she felt like she could faint. the pleasure was too much. fucking heat.

"come for me, ahri, it's okay."

that's when ahri closed her eyes and felt like someone carried her to the clouds. some angel maybe. maybe the angel's name was kai'sa.  
she was hugging the younger girl and panting on her shoulder. her pink hair was on her face and she was feeling hot, but relaxed.  
she wasn't so aroused anymore, and she could sleep now.  
maybe for a week. she felt exhausted.

kai'sa felt it too. ahri's exhaustion, that is. she turned to the side carefully. kai'sa's part of a pop group, but she's strong enough to lay ahri by her side without hurting the foxy girl. 

ahri's eyes were almost fully closed. her eyelids felt heavy. she should go to her room.  
it was getting chilly there already. she shivered.

"you can sleep here tonight." kai'sa offered, fixing a blanket for her.

"you sure?" ahri whispered. she doesn't feel like moving at all.

"it's late, ahri, sleep." kai'sa turned the lights off, and hesitantly put an arm around ahri. maybe to make sure she wouldn't leave, maybe to keep her with the blanket on so she wouldn't feel cold.

ahri doesn't know. what she knows its that they should talk about it in the morning. but maybe, just maybe, she really won't feel cold, never again. not with kai'sa there to keep her warm.


End file.
